1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to holders for storing and/or displaying electric lights. More specifically, the present invention pertains to holders for storing and/or displaying strings of electric lights such as those used for Christmas decorations.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of electric lights are manufactured which include a plurality of lamps and corresponding lamp sockets connected at spaced intervals to electric wiring. The lamps may be connected in series of parallel. Typical of such lights are the kind sold for Christmas or other festive occasions which allow a multiplicity of lights to be strung around a Christmas tree or other object as decoration.
Some type of holder or container is usually provided to display and/or store strings of electric lights. If not, the wire and lamps may become entangled and if an attempt is made to untangle them there may be damage to the wiring, the lamps or the sockets in which the lamps are placed, rendering the light string useless. For this reason, strings of electric lights are typically placed on a cardboard or plastic holder in some organized fashion and placed in a box. The box may be provided with a window or opening so that the purchaser or user may see the type of lights he is purchasing or using without having to remove the lights therefrom. Such boxes are relatively bulky, easily damaged and not easy to reuse. Since these boxes are relatively bulky, they may require more storage and display space than necessary.
With the increased popularity of electric lights, particularly those having miniature lamps, improved packaging and storage is being sought. Holders for electric light strings should be compact, easy to store, rugged yet with good sales appearance. In addition, light string holders which are easy to use and reuse are needed.